


Двое как крылья

by PriestSat



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, Cyberpunk, Drama, Hux&Ren, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Мнемоническому курьеру По Дэмерону приходится спасаться бегством от наемных убийц. Он не мог предположить, во что выльется его личная встреча с ними





	Двое как крылья

**Author's Note:**

> 1 часть https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497720  
> 2 часть https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712886
> 
> Здесь остальные части, написанные не на Фандомную Битву.
> 
> кроссдрессинг, тотальный ООС

****

## Глава 3. Изменения

 

Охранное агентство «Монолит» оказывало услуги клиентам разного сорта, лишь бы те вносили оплату без промедления. Хакс, не сводя холодного взгляда с владелицы агентства, госпожи Вхету, рассказал монотонным голосом, чем они с Кайло Реном занимались в Нью-Йорке. Кайло продемонстрировал мономолекулярные волокна. Госпожа Вхету внимательно слушала, делая какие-то пометки на листе планшета.   
  
(Хакс отдавал себе отчет в том, что в агентства высшего порядка ни ему, ни Кайло не попасть. Слишком велика была конкуренция. И репутация безжалостных убийц, игравшая им на руку в Соединенных Штатах, теперь мешала.)  
  
— Я наведу о вас справки. — Госпожа Вхету посмотрела на Кайло. — Для работы нужно соблюдение дресс-кода и беспрекословное подчинение приказам.  
  
— Порой ситуация требует самостоятельного принятия решения, — возразил Кайло.  
  
— Хорошо. Вы правы. Вы умеете принимать решения?  
  
— Я до сих пор жив, — ответил Кайло. — И это результат правильных решений.  
  
— Вы меня заинтересовали. Ваш богатый опыт, несомненно, заслуживает внимания.  
  
— Дресс-код — это одежда? — уточнил Кайло.  
  
— Не только. Ваша прическа. — Госпожа Вхету прикоснулась к своим волосам. — Она великолепна. Но слишком приметна. Избавьтесь от украшений и сделайте что-нибудь с волосами. Например, укоротите их. Совсем немного. Наши сотрудники не должны выглядеть настолько запоминающимися. И рука. Используйте перчатки.  
  
Кайло с видом страдальца повернулся к Хаксу.  
  
— Если вы нас возьмете на работу, то мы пойдем навстречу вашим требованиям, — ответил Хакс. Госпожа Вхету обещала позвонить.  
  
— Ты с ума сошел? — Выйдя из офиса, Кайло от злости не мог связно говорить, только шипел, как кот. — Я не могу взять и остричься!  
  
— Прекрати. Не веди себя, как ребенок. — Хакс остановился. — Половину можешь срезать, планета с орбиты не сойдет.  
  
— Мне это не нравится. Из укороченных волос нельзя сделать прическу.  
  
— Почему? Нам нужны деньги, мы обещали По все уладить. Пора повзрослеть. — Хакс устало вздохнул. — Нельзя всю жизнь прожить, как в красивой сказке.  
  
— Не было никакой сказки. — Кайло наконец обрел нормальный голос. — Что-то не припомню такого сюжета. Но отлично помню все ранения и ампутации. На тебе нет ни одного шрама.  
  
— Наверное, потому, что я сначала думаю, а потом делаю? — ядовито ответил Хакс. — Ты куда?  
  
— Приводить себя в порядок. — От обиды и ярости у Кайло помутилось сознание, он не соображал, куда идет. Он очнулся, когда уперся в стену какого-то здания. Кайло привалился к ней спиной, постепенно успокаиваясь.  
  
— Красивый саронг, — сказал кто-то. Кайло сосредоточился на реальности. Он стоял на углу Роксбург-стрит и Мейджорибанкс-стрит. Как его сюда занесло, Кайло вообще не представлял. Агентство госпожи Вхету находилось на [МакФарлейн-стрит](http://i103.fastpic.ru/big/2018/0104/8c/05b7e347a83a06f874a2e3b087d8bc8c.png), значит, Кайло в порыве эмоций бегом преодолел приличное расстояние. В другое время он взял бы такси. Но сейчас ему было необходимо успокоиться.  
  
Кайло, переведя дух, твердым шагом направился к ближайшему салону одежды.  
  


***

  
  
— Привет. А где Кайло? — удивился По. Хакс ответил из ванной:  
  
— Где-то бегает.  
  
— Бегает? — По осторожно поднялся с кровати. Его периодически мучили головные боли и приступы головокружения, поэтому возврат чипов памяти откладывался на неопределенное будущее. По почти смирился с тем, что никогда не вернется к работе мнемонического курьера. Хотя больше ничего не умел делать.  
  
— Ему полезно бегать. — Хакс занялся своим гардеробом. По налил себе отвара из трав, который готовил Кайло, это питье приносило временное облегчение.   
  
Постепенно По научился подавлять собственную неуемную натуру и привык к размеренному бытию, раз нельзя было вести прежнюю деятельную жизнь. Он выпил чашку отвара и снова улегся на кровать.   
  
Врач объяснил ему, что полное выздоровление может и не наступить. «Вам необходим покой, умеренные нагрузки, никаких волнений, потрясений, резких движений. Только в таком случае качество вашей жизни улучшится».  
  
По нравилось, что Хакс и Кайло берегли его и не проявляли никакой агрессии. Сначала он думал, что им надоест и они уйдут. Но этого не произошло. «Ты нам нужен, — твердо заявил Кайло, стоя позади сидящего за столом Хакса. — Мы приложим все усилия, чтобы ты ни в чем не нуждался». Они купили для По отдельную кровать, чтобы не мешать ему спать. По скучал по прежнему жесткому сексу, но Кайло и Хакс заявили, что будут его максимально щадить.  
  
Кайло вернулся через три часа — во всем новом и с новой [прической](http://i99.fastpic.ru/big/2018/0126/18/50fbc54beb3867d44455dda2e5662218.png). Он сгреб часть своих старых вещей в мусорный пакет.  
  
— Зачем? — запротестовал По, увидев, как деревянная коробка с украшениями отправляется в компанию к юбкам и платьям. — Жалко.  
  
— Нет. — Кайло взглянул на него сквозь пряди волос, падающие на лицо, и По поежился от страха.   
  
— Как хочешь, твое дело, — сказал он. — Так что, вам дали работу?  
  
— Уверен, что да, — отозвался Хакс. — Если нет, то не проблема.  
  
Кайло сел на диван, сложив руки на коленях. Со стороны он напоминал человека, который пришел на похороны, но смутно представлял, на чьи. По заподозрил, что внутри у Кайло нарастает истерика, и вопрос времени, когда она проявится.  
  
— Хватит скорбеть. — Хакс сел рядом с Кайло. — Ты все сделал правильно, ты молодец. Я тобой горжусь.  
  
— Не говори, как моя мать, — низким голосом произнес Кайло. — Я сделал то, что ты хотел. Не надо меня хвалить.  
  
Он толкнул Хакса. По раньше слышал, как они спорили, но никогда не видел прямых стычек. При этом они всегда переходили на японский.  
  
— Успокойся. — Хакс говорил громче, чем обычно. — Не отворачивайся.  
  
— Я всегда делаю то, что от меня хотят. — Кайло все-таки посмотрел на него. — На самом деле это ужасно.  
  
Ночь прошла без секса. Кайло устроился на краю широкой кровати, рассчитанной на троих. Хакс долго читал, а потом лег на спину и сложил руки на груди. Он так и проспал до утра. «Поза бедного родственника. — По грустно усмехнулся, глядя на Кайло. — Того и гляди, свалится на пол».  
  
Госпожа Вхету позвонила ближе к полудню следующего дня.  
  
— Нас взяли на работу, — сообщил Хакс. — Нужно приехать в офис и заключить договор. Кайло, ты меня слышишь?  
  
Кайло снова сидел на диване.  
  
— Да, конечно. — Он вскочил и подошел к Хаксу. По наблюдал за ними из спальни. Хакс обнял Кайло, поглаживая его по спине. Это был момент, явно не предназначенный для посторонних глаз, и По прикинулся жутко занятым.  
  
— Все будет в порядке, — шепнул Хакс. — Обещаю.   
  
— Да? — Кайло встревоженно смотрел на него. — Я совершенно растерян.  
  
— Вижу. Я обо всем позабочусь.  
  
Из агентства Кайло вернулся раньше Хакса. Он сменил костюм на шорты и майку и принялся готовить отвар.   
  
— По, ты где? — Кайло поставил заварочный чайник на стол. По выглянул из ванной. Кайло положил ладони на его лицо, поглаживая щеки большими пальцами.   
  
— Хочешь заняться сексом? — спросил он. По кивнул. От вопроса Кайло его бросило в дрожь.  
  
По выпутался из одежды и с замиранием сердца лег рядом с Кайло. Он давно мечтал трахнуть кого-то из пары, но Хакс не позволял ему сменить позицию.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спросил По. Кайло потянулся к нему, целуя и слегка прикусывая губы и язык. По быстро возбудился и едва не кончил, войдя в податливого Кайло. Пришлось остановиться и немного остыть.   
  
— Не хочу сразу кончать. Ты такой замечательный, — выдохнул По. Он как можно сильнее разводил бедра Кайло, параллельно отмечая, насколько тот гибкий.   
  
— Обалденный. — По не слышал, как в комнату вошел Хакс. — Я тебя обожаю.  
  
Кайло задрал голову, крича во весь голос. У него потекли слезы, и это заставило По испытать потрясающий оргазм.  
  
По вздрогнул, когда Хакс бережно взял его под руки и снял с кровати.  
  
— Как интересно. — Хакс навис над Кайло. — Кажется, мы договаривались.  
  
Он отвесил ему несколько пощечин. Кайло сорвался с кровати и отбросил Хакса к противоположной стене.  
  
— Прекратите! — крикнул По. — Немедленно прекратите! Я запрещаю!  
  
Он встал между ними. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что его сметут как пылинку. Кайло ушел в ванную.  
  
— По, — Хакс потирал ушибленную ногу, — больше никогда так не делай. Не вмешивайся в наши отношения.  
  
— Получается, что я здесь лишний.  
  
— Нет. Не лишний. Но мы сами во всем разберемся.  
  
— Почему ты запрещаешь мне заниматься сексом с Кайло? — По желал все выяснить.  
  
— Когда-то я задолжал большую сумму одному влиятельному человеку. — Хакс прислушался к шуму воды в ванной. — Мы только начали жить вместе, денег было мало. Честно говоря, деньги практически отсутствовали. Я знал, что кредитор положил глаз на Кайло. Он предложил выплатить долг натурой. Конечно же, я отказался, но Кайло обо всем узнал. Он всегда обо всем узнает. После этого мы принесли клятву, что принадлежим друг другу. Мы трахаем других, но нас никто не трахает. — Хакс поправил покрывало на кровати. — Если Кайло нарушил клятву, значит, у него была на то причина.  
  
«Все было не так. — Кайло слышал, что говорит Хакс. — Немного не так».  
  


***

  
  
Хакс отнесся к работе философски. Мнение Кайло по этому поводу не было известно, он выполнял обязанности, как робот. Он возвращался домой, обедал и ложился на кровать, наотрез отказываясь общаться. Хакс вроде бы и не переживал по этому поводу, зато По старался расшевелить Кайло. Он разговаривал с ним, игнорируя упрямое молчание, приносил чай. Кайло мастерски изображал слепоглухонемого.  
  
Через неделю госпожа Вхету вызвала в свой кабинет Хакса и Кайло.  
  
— Вы же американцы? — Не дожидаясь ответа, она продолжила: — Работа на три дня. Американский сенатор, госпожа Органа-Соло. Частный визит, инкогнито.  
  
Кайло взглянул на Хакса.  
  
— Сенатор, секретарь, повар, четыре телохранителя, шофер, — перечислила госпожа Вхету. — Вы нужны для координации передвижений по Веллингтону, проверки отеля и поддержки. Частный визит. Даже не знаю, почему к нам обратились. [Апартаменты](https://www.wellingtonnz.com/discover/accommodation/museum-art-hotel-apartments/) «Кью Ти Музеум Веллингтон», Кейбл Стрит, девяносто. На имя Джоан Смит зарезервированы два номера.  
  
— Когда прибывает сенатор? — спросил Кайло.  
  
— Завтра в одиннадцать часов утра. У вас предостаточно времени, чтобы все проверить. Кайло, я отошлю тебе нужные данные. Свяжись с телохранителями сенатора, уточни детали.  
  


***

  
  
— Давай уедем отсюда? — Хакс держал Кайло за плечи. — Уедем в Японию, там нужны киллеры. Или в Детройт. Или еще куда угодно. Только не теряйся.  
  
— Я не теряюсь. — Кайло скривил губы. — Перестань. Все идет своим чередом.  
  
— Она целенаправленно наняла нас, чтобы встретиться с тобой. Ты сможешь с ней разговаривать?  
  
— Да. Конечно. Все давно прошло. — Кайло обнял Хакса.   
  
По немного расстроился, что не увидит их в течение трех дней, но никак не проявил своих чувств. Он не понимал, почему Кайло и Хакс практически не отлипают друг от друга, постоянно обнимаются и молчат. Явно была какая-то тайна, в которую его не посвятили.  
  


***

  
  
Хакс и Кайло встречали сенатора в аэропорту. Самолет прибыл без задержки, первыми по трапу прошла пара телохранителей — из-под костюмов выпирали наращенные мышцы. (Таких в Нью-Йорке называли «быками».) Потом появились секретарь, водитель и повар. После них — сенатор в длинной серой накидке с капюшоном. Вторая пара телохранителей замыкала шествие.  
  
Кайло ранее обменялся ознакомительным файлами с телохранителями, поэтому сейчас не возникло проблем со знакомством.   
  
— Добро пожаловать в Новую Зеландию, — произнес Кайло, делая неглубокий поклон. Сенатор ответила тем же. — Прошу. — Он указал на машины.  
  
Женщина-телохранитель, «бык», Хакс, секретарь и повар сели в одну машину. Во вторую — сенатор, остальные телохранители и Кайло.  
  
— Все готово к вашему визиту. — Он равнодушно смотрел на сенатора.   
  
— Я не сомневалась. — Сенатор наклонила голову в знак признательности. — Здесь очень чистый воздух.  
  
— Да. Загрязнение сюда не добралось.  
  
Остаток пути все молчали, глядя в окна.  
  
Войдя в номер, сенатор попросила Кайло уединиться с ней для приватной беседы.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты здесь по важному поводу, — сказал он, закрыв за собой дверь.   
  
— Вдруг я здесь из-за тебя?   
  
— Кажется, мы давным-давно все обсудили. — Кайло стоял у двери, будто собирался выскочить из комнаты.  
  
— Обсудили. — Сенатор сняла накидку, оставшись в белом платье. — Ты сбежал из дома, я была уверена, что потеряла тебя навсегда.  
  
— Меня чуть не прикончил родной дядя. — Кайло смотрел на нее немигающим взглядом. — Трудно простить такое предательство, я ему доверял больше, чем себе. Он наговорил столько красивых слов, постоянно твердил, что я избранный. А потом решил меня убить.  
  
— Я думала, что ты сбежал из-за смерти отца. Но ведь ты ненамеренно убил Хана.  
  
— Он замучил меня. — Кайло отошел от двери. — Постоянно подкалывал, шутил и издевался, а потом называл это все уродство «фишками Хана Соло». Уверял, что учит жизни. По его логике, я был обязан благодарить за такую учебу.  
  
— И за это ты его убил? — голос сенатора дрогнул, она изменилась в лице.  
  
— Устроил аварию, — уточнил Кайло. — Никто не смог доказать, что я специально въехал в дерево.  
  
Она прижала пальцы к губам, словно ее затошнило.  
  
— Дядя Люк заявил, что я — психопат, после чего попытался проделать дыру в моей груди. Я его почти опередил. Жаль, что не убил. Так для чего конкретно ты меня нашла? — Кайло тоже прижал пальцы к губам, повторив жест матери. — Зачем?   
  
— Хотела вернуть тебя домой. — Сенатор обняла его.  
  
— Но зачем? — Кайло безразлично перенес объятия. — Мне поставили диагноз «бессердечие-неэмоциональность», тебе он совсем не понравился. Ты душила меня любовью и состраданием. Хотела, чтобы я каким-то чудом прочитал твои мысли и выдал те эмоции, которые ты считала правильными. Меня дергали из стороны в сторону. Я постоянно находился в состоянии дистресса, боялся ошибиться, меня трясло от страха не оправдать ожидание кого-то из семьи. И я устал бояться. Спасибо дяде Люку, своим нападением он помог мне выбрать нужное направление.  
  
Она горестно вздохнула.  
  
— Бен Соло умер. — Кайло снял перчатки и показал правую руку. — Видишь? Левая рука не лучше. Бен Соло был слабым и умер. Все вы сводили меня с ума. Хватит, Лея. — Он провел пальцами по ее голове. — Принеси жертвы своим богам и забудь о прошлом. Меня зовут Кайло Рен, я абсолютно другой человек.   
  
— Я не теряю надежды возобновить наши отношения.  
  
— Но зачем? — Он открыл дверь. — Обед подадут вовремя. Приятного отдыха, госпожа сенатор.  
  
— Ты как? — спросил Хакс, когда Кайло вышел в коридор.  
  
— Отлично. Надо проверить этаж и проконтролировать приготовление обеда.  
  
— Минни вызвалась дежурить в кухонном блоке. — Хакс глянул в планшет. — Макс и Рой ушли проверять этаж. Запасные выходы проверил я.  
  
— На нее уже совершали покушения.  
  
— Гм, помнишь, нам дважды ее заказывали. — Хакс стоял вплотную к Кайло. — Почему ты отказался?  
  
— Она никогда не причиняла мне таких неудобств, чтобы я был готов ее убить. — Кайло махнул рукой телохранителю-«быку». — Оставим его у двери. Снаружи проверили?  
  
— Охрана отеля сообщила, что стекла пуленепробиваемые. В номере нет подслушивающих устройств. Система вентиляции снабжена датчиками, реагирующими на изменение качества воздуха, — отчитывался Хакс, сверяясь с записями. — Проверка продуктов на Минни. Она работает на сенатора шесть лет.  
  
— Деньги могут повлиять на преданность. Я уже подключился к системе безопасности отеля. Мне не нравится Минни. Она гиперактивная, слишком энергично во все вмешивается, — отрывисто говорил Кайло, словно во время бега.  
  
— Проверим?   
  
— Не вместе. В кухонном блоке всего три камеры наблюдения. И сейчас я не вижу Минни. Повар у плиты. Столик для подачи обеда вне поля обозрения камеры.   
  
— Я пойду туда. — Хакс слегка сжал плечо Кайло. — Мы справимся.   
  
Кайло порывисто обнял его. Это длилось считанные секунды, но Хакс ощутил насколько Кайло подавлен.  
  
— Все будет в порядке. — Он строго посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ты мне веришь?  
  
Кайло кивнул.  
  
— Мне больше некому верить, ты об этом знаешь. Только ты и я.  
  


***

  
  
По думал, что проспит все дни, пока не будет Хакса и Кайло, но в итоге встал сразу после их ухода. Он занялся уборкой, привычно ругая Кайло за лужи на полу ванной и за волосы в стоке. По проверил холодильник, сходил в супермаркет, приготовил себе завтрак. Этим он убил половину дня. Потом прилег отдохнуть и проспал до позднего вечера. Ночью По отправился на прогулку по пляжу и долго сидел на прохладном песке, глядя на океан.  
  
Следующий день прошел почти так же, за исключением вечера.  
  
Когда ему позвонил Хакс и прерывающимся голосом приказал приехать в отель.  
  
Еще издалека По увидел клубы дыма, вырывающиеся из окон отеля на пятом этаже. Мимо такси промчались пожарные машины. Такси остановилось по требованию полицейских.  
  
— Куда вы, сэр? — Полицейский загородил путь.   
  
— Что случилось? — У По безумно кружилась голова, но он держался ровно и почти не шатался.  
  
— Взрыв на пятом этаже.   
  
— Там мои друзья. — По прижал кулак к левому виску, в котором взметнулась боль. — Один из них мне позвонил.  
  
— Кто? — Полицейский посмотрел на планшет.  
  
— Армитаж Хакс. Второго зовут Кайло Рен.  
  
— Да, они зарегистрированы. Подождите, мэм, видите, я уже отвечаю на вопросы этого господина. — Полицейский выглядел измотанным, как и полагалось в таких ситуациях. — Смотрите, — он показал По список, — галочки стоят напротив тех, кто опознан или остался жив. Позвоните своему другу. Господи, вы единственный адекватный человек в этой толпе, — добавил полицейский. Его беспрестанно дергали за одежду, кричали, привлекая к себе внимание. Толпа быстро увеличивалась. Сбежались зеваки, журналисты, родственники тех, кто работал в отеле. Все хотели знать, что произошло, и, желательно, в мельчайших подробностях. По оттеснили от полицейского, и он был вынужден искать место, свободное от толпы.  
  
Хакс ответил почти сразу:  
  
— Ты где?  
  
— Полицейские не пропускают, я почти у отеля.  
  
— Нужно вывести сенатора. Она не ранена. Взрыв произошел в ее номере.  
  
— Где Кайло?  
  
— Я не знаю. Ты должен попасть ко входу для персонала, я приведу туда сенатора. Привезешь ее к нам домой и никому ни слова о ней. Вся надежда на тебя, По Дэмерон. — Хакс немного помолчал и добавил: — Я тебя люблю.  
  
Связь прервалась.  
  
— Это подло, Армитаж, — сказал По, глотая комок, образовавшийся в горле. — Очень подло.  
  
Он протер глаза и пустился в длительное путешествие вокруг отеля, толпы и полицейских. Сначала По запаниковал, но почти сразу заставил себя мыслить трезво. Даже если считать признание Хакса спекуляцией на чувствах, По должен был сделать все возможное, чтобы выполнить просьбу.  
  
Вход для персонала на первый взгляд был также недоступен, как и все остальные двери. По немного подождал и понял, что есть шанс пройти между пожарными машинами и остаться незамеченным. Здесь творился организованный хаос. Медики выносили накрытые тела. По набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и в среднем темпе направился ко входу.  
  
Он ждал грозного оклика «Что вы тут делаете?!», но ничего не услышал.  
  
— Наконец-то, — с чувством произнес Хакс, выходя из здания. — Прошу, госпожа сенатор.  
  
Женщина в просторной серой накидке больше надвинула капюшон на лицо и протянула руку По. Без пиджака, весь в пыли и копоти, Хакс чуть прихрамывал. Кроме них, здесь никого не было.   
  
— Вперед, По Дэмерон, — сказал Хакс, возвращаясь в отель.  
  
— Идемте, сенатор. — По повел ее за собой тем же путем, каким пробрался к отелю. Им удалось уйти незамеченными. Определенно, сегодня По благоволила удача. Если, конечно, все это можно было назвать удачей.  
  
По нашел свободное беспилотное такси и помог сенатору сесть в него.  
  
— Мой сын погиб, — надтреснутым голосом проговорила сенатор. — Я не хочу в это верить.  
  
— Соболезную вашей утрате. — По задал маршрут и оплатил дорогу. — Вы пока побудете в моем доме. Подождем следующих распоряжений.  
  
Из-под капюшона послышалось тихое всхлипывание, и По, действуя из лучших побуждений, положил руку на плечо сенатора.  
  
— Вам нужно успокоиться, — сказал он как можно мягче. Сенатор умолкла, и По похвалил себя за отзывчивость. Но то, что он услышал в следующий момент, заставило его испытать сильное потрясение.  
  
— Ты знаешь его, только под другим именем — Кайло Рен.  
  
По показалось, что его ударили по голове. Он отвернулся, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать от боли.  
  
— Я была уверена, что потеряла его много лет назад. Потом мне доложили, чем он занимается в Нью-Йорке, и я не без страха ждала, что Бен придет за мной.   
  
— Вы приехали сюда, чтобы с ним встретиться? — По старался говорить, не задыхаясь от слез.  
  
— И да и нет. Я надеялась, что достучусь до его черствого сердца. Увы, я родила чудовище. — Сенатор откашлялась. — Наверное, смерть — это лучший вариант для него.  
  
— Он заботился обо мне. — По стало обидно за Кайло. — Он и Хакс. Вдвоем.   
  
— Забота таких, как он, означает лишь одно — стремление манипулировать.  
  
— Неправда! Это неправда, слышите? — не выдержал По.  
  
— Я не хочу с вами спорить, мистер Дэмерон. Вы очарованы моим сыном, я знаю, что он умеет увлекать за собой, невзирая на более чем странный характер. Он ненормален и патологически жесток. Его образ жизни в Нью-Йорке, модификации тела, разве не являются доказательством ненормальности?  
  
По снова отвернулся.  
  
Войдя в дом, сенатор сняла капюшон и осмотрелась.  
  
— Где я могу сесть? — Она состроила брезгливую гримасу при виде кровати в соседней комнате. По указал на диван. — Где ванная?  
  
— Здесь. — По не мог находиться с ней в одном помещении. Он выскочил из дома и позвонил Хаксу.  
  
— Я слишком занят. — Хакс тяжело дышал.   
  
— Нет! — заорал По. — Я должен знать, что случилось с Кайло! Сенатор говорит, что он мертв!  
  
— Я не видел его тела. Все обстоит так, что некоторые трупы нереально опознать. Ты обязан успокоиться. Я верю в тебя. Если с ним что-то случилось… — Тут Хакс замолчал и отключил связь. По немного постоял снаружи, прежде чем вернуться в дом.  
  
— Красота. — Сенатор гладила белоснежную накидку с вышитыми золотыми журавлями. По купил накидку днем и красиво разложил на кровати, мечтая удивить Кайло. — А эти заколки великолепны.  
  
— Не трогайте накидку, — сердито велел По. — Вы изомнете ткань.   
  
— [Учикаке](https://sfw.so/uploads/posts/2010-11/thumbs/1290093169_formalkimonoback.jpg) — часть наряда невесты. — Сенатор печально улыбнулась. — Хоть кто-то в этом мире сохранил чувство романтики.  
  
По догадался, что она не понимает, для кого именно предназначается накидка. Он попросил сенатора выйти из спальни.  
  
— Хотите чай или кофе?   
  
— Кофе, пожалуйста. — Она взяла книгу с подоконника. — «Улисс». Интересно, чей выбор? Сомневаюсь, что это читает Бен.  
  
— Хакс. — По приготовил кофе. — Шоколад?  
  
— Нельзя отказываться от маленького удовольствия. — Сенатор пристально смотрела на По. — Буду благодарна.  
  
По сообразил: сенатор ждет, чтобы ей все подали. Он поставил чашку на стол и поломал шоколад на куски на блюдце.  
  
— Прошу. — Он не собирался прислуживать. Сенатор приподняла брови так, как это иногда делал Кайло.  
  
— Мой сын сообщил, что живет в этом доме вместе со своим партнером. — Она неторопливо подошла к столу. По отодвинул стул. — Спасибо, вы очень любезны. Бен умеет… умел докучать. Как вы его терпите?  
  
— Ну, если не брать в расчет его (он чуть не сказал «руки из задницы», но решил, что не надо) некоторую неловкость, то с ним можно жить.   
  
— Неловкость? Хм, он был из тех детей, которые думают, что булки сами по себе появляются на столе. Прислуга всегда была на подхвате, не стоило беспокоиться о разбитой тарелке или мебели, сломанной в непонятном припадке ярости. — Сенатор улыбнулась. — Он всегда был слишком избалован, чтобы волноваться о сохранности окружающего мира. Уверена, что сейчас вы пожинаете плоды дурного воспитания, не так ли? Ну да ладно. Вы сказали, что он о вас заботился (прошедшее время по отношению к Кайло резало слух По). В чем это выражалось? Извините, мистер Дэмерон, я не видела сына более десяти лет. Естественно, что я хочу знать о нем как можно больше.  
  
По словно раздвоился. Один По рыдал взахлеб, прижимая к себе подушку, на которой спал Кайло. Второй преспокойно вел светскую беседу с сенатором Органой-Соло.  
  
— Почему вы так уверены, что Кайло погиб?  
  
— Мы разговаривали на лестничной площадке. Я не хотела, чтобы нас слышали секретарь или телохранители. Они ни на шаг не отходили. Я немного разнервничалась и попросила Бена оставить меня на некоторое время. Он вернулся в мой номер, чтобы отдать распоряжения телохранителям. Прогремел взрыв, потом Хакс нашел меня и вывел из отеля.   
  
— Но вы не видели тело.  
  
— Несмотря на то, что многие материалы не горят, взрывчатка спровоцировала сильнейший пожар. Как вы думаете, мистер Дэмерон, можно ли остаться в живых, находясь в эпицентре взрыва?  
  
— Но это Кайло Рен, — ответил По. — Он выжил после столкновения с киллерами Якудза.  
  
— Вы работали мнемоническим курьером, не так ли? — Сенатор поправила прическу. И в этом жесте По узнал Кайло. — Вы должны были доставить информацию из корпорации «Щит». Но не доставили.  
  
— Кайло взломал пароль и распространил информацию в сети.  
  
— Вы не выходили на связь.  
  
— Быть такого не может! — в запальчивости воскликнул По. — Я никогда не уклонялся от исполнения своих обязанностей! Получатель не связался со мной!  
  
— У вас горячий темперамент, — с полуулыбкой сказала сенатор. — Та, для кого предназначена учикаке, потратит много сил на ваше усмирение.  
  
— Я купил учикаке для Кайло. — По в полной мере насладился растерянностью сенатора. — Он по глупости выбросил свои вещи и подстригся. И [цумами-канзаши](https://farm4.static.flickr.com/3713/32957681522_1b3abcce65_b.jpg) я тоже для него купил. Я не просто живу рядом с Кайло и Хаксом. Мы — семья.  
  
— Что ж, неудивительно, — протянула сенатор. — Иного я и не ожидала от своего сына. Весь неправильный.  
  
— Уже поздно. Я могу предоставить вам свою кровать.  
  
— Почему вы спите отдельно?  
  
— После травмы головы я нуждаюсь в спокойном сне, вот ребята и купили мне кровать.  
  
— Диван сгодится. Поверьте, я не всегда была сенатором, приходилось жить в более чем скромных условиях. Благодарю за угощение. — Сенатор закрылась в ванной. По принес одеяло, застелил диван простыней.   
  
— Приятного сна. — По опять вышел из дома. Он добрел до пляжа, там почти никого не было, только две или три целующиеся парочки.   
  
Стоя в гостиной и слушая сенатора, По думал, что будет кричать от перенесенного шока, едва окажется подальше от нее. Но сейчас он опустился на песок, положил рядом телефон и набрался терпения.  
  
Хакс позвонил в половине третьего ночи.  
  
— Как сенатор?  
  
— Наверное, спит. — По кое-как вытянул затекшие ноги. — Я не знаю. Сижу на пляже.  
  
— Ты оставил сенатора без присмотра? — гневно спросил Хакс. — Немедленно возвращайся! Утром я отправлю ее в Вашингтон. Ты должен охранять. Пистолет под моей подушкой.  
  
— Где Кайло? И не говори «я не знаю», это тупой ответ.  
  
Хакс нажал на отбой.  
  
По вернулся домой. Сенатор вроде бы спала, во всяком случае, дышала ровно и глубоко. По выключил свет во всем доме и тяжело опустился на свою кровать. Он не хотел думать о чем-либо, а особенно о морге, куда должны были свозить трупы из отеля. Он вообще не мог представить Кайло мертвым. Это казалось абсурдом.  
  
Хакс приказал ему охранять мать Кайло, которая ненавидела собственного сына. Или нет? Нет, скорее, она была разочарована своим ребенком.   
  
По набрал номер Кайло. «Абонент временно недоступен». По был готов прямо сейчас отправиться на поиски Кайло, но проклятый приказ Хакса не давал ему сдвинуться с места. По словно окаменел. Он сидел на кровати, не обращая внимания на спину, которая ныла от неудобного положения. Возобновилась головная боль, По принял лекарство, но оно никак не помогло.   
  
На рассвете появился Хакс. Сенатор продолжала спать, и По сделал вывод, что она под действием снотворного.  
  
— Привет. — После душа с волос Хакса капала вода. — Потрясающая красота. — Он благоговейно смотрел на накидку. — Ты купил?  
  
По кивнул.  
  
— Ложись спать, По Дэмерон. — Хакс доставал вещи из шкафа. — Я займусь отправкой сенатора в Штаты. Ты похож на призрака. Тебе необходимо выспаться.   
  
По послушно лег.  
  
— В номере сенатора выгорело все, что могло гореть. — Хакс медленно одевался. — Ничего не осталось. Но титановый протез не горит, ты же знаешь. Нужно более трех тысяч градусов по Фаренгейту, чтобы его расплавить.  
  
По заткнул уши пальцами.  
  
Хакс прикоснулся к его волосам и вышел из спальни. Чуть позже По услышал горестный вскрик сенатора и подавленный плач.   
  
— Мистер Дэмерон. — Сенатор подошла к нему. — Извините за все, что я наговорила. Я была несправедлива к вам и к своему сыну.  
  
— Мертвых легко прощать, — мстительно сказал По. — Вы бы его простили, когда он был живым.  
  
— Справедливо. — Сенатор вздохнула. — Спасибо за помощь.  
  
По хотел, чтобы она ушла, но не мог это озвучить. Он вжимал голову в подушку, надеясь, что станет совсем плохо. И он умрет.  
  
Кажется, он задремал.  
  
В гостиной кто-то ходил, ронял вещи и вполголоса ругался. По сразу проснулся и выскочил из спальни.  
  
Хакс ссорился сам с собой. Увидев По, он остановился и сказал:  
  
— Сенатор в порядке. Хочешь завтракать?  
  
— Самое противное, что хочу.  
  
— Пойдем в забегаловку Анару? — Хакс застегнул пуговицы на рубашке. — Я так устал, что готов упасть прямо здесь и спать до конца недели.  
  
В забегаловке Анару они устроились на веранде.   
  
— Я был в кухонном блоке. — Хакс смотрел на По, подперев голову рукой. — Телохранитель по имени Минни не нравилась Кайло. Он ее в чем-то подозревал. Постоянно следил за ней. Я уверен, что она устроила взрыв, но что-то не рассчитала и погибла вместе с остальными.  
  
— Как ты нашел сенатора?  
  
— Чистая случайность. Лифт заблокировало, я побежал вверх по лестнице. Сенатор была на площадке. Я приказал ей оставаться на месте и отправился на поиски Кайло. Половина коридора пылала. Я осмотрел номера, в которые смог попасть, вывел жильцов. Позвонил тебе. — Хакс заказал кофе. — Вот и все.  
  
— Что мы будем дальше делать?  
  
— Не знаю. Пока хочу выспаться, ничего не соображаю. — Хакс накрыл своей рукой руку По. — Нам нужно привыкнуть. Нет другого варианта. Не смотри на меня так. В комнатах почти не осталось пепла, настолько высокой была температура горения. Составляют списки погибших. Учитывают живых. Кто не объявится в течение недели, кого не опознают в морге или в больнице — того запишут в погибшие.  
  
— Ты видел протез.  
  
— Да. Это единственное, что осталось невредимым. — Хакс выпил кофе так, словно в чашке был виски. — Все, я иду спать. Потом со всем разберусь. Точнее, мы разберемся. — Он поцеловал По в губы. — До встречи.  
  
По хотел, чтобы за столик сел Кайло, даже без всяких объяснений. Он перебрался за столик в тень и принялся наблюдать за прохожими. Идя домой, По хотел увидеть Кайло, даже если тот негативно отнесся бы к накидке и к украшениям. Хакс спал, неловко устроившись на краю кровати. По сел на то самое место на диване, на котором в последнее время скучал Кайло.   
  
Звякнул телефон — кто-то прислал сообщение. Потом снова звякнул. По не глядя ткнул пальцем в экран, телефон затих. Читать рекламную рассылку казалось кощунством. Он вообще выключил телефон.  
  
Ожил телефон Хакса, оставленный на обеденном столе. По раздраженно ударил ладонью по экрану.  
  
Звонок с неизвестного номера заставил По закричать от злости. Он схватил телефон и прорычал:  
  
— Какого черта вам нужно?  
  
— Кто-нибудь заберет меня из больницы? — Кайло говорил так, словно ему вырвали зуб. Или разбили губы. — Я в [Веллингтон Риджинал](https://www.ccdhb.org.nz/our-services/wellington-regional-hospital/). Так меня кто-то заберет?  
  
— Да? — невпопад ответил По. — Это ты?  
  
— Вообще-то да. Вы меня похоронили, что ли? — простонал Кайло. — Ну вы и сволочи. Сволочи! Я никогда вам этого не прощу!  
  
— Что такое? — Хакс выглянул из спальни. — Кто это?  
  
— Кайло. — По показал ему телефон. — Он в Веллингтон Риджинал.  
  
— Твою мать. — Хакс оскалился. — Твою мать.  
  


***

  
  
— Кто знал, что ты укажешь имя «Бен Соло»? — возмущался Хакс. — Смотри мне в глаза!  
  
Кайло явно не понимал, за что на него кричат.   
  
— Вы решили, что я мертв, — упрекнул он. — Вы меня не искали.  
  
— Я искал тебя по всему отелю. Я даже добился, чтобы меня впустили в сгоревший номер. — Хакс с шумом втянул воздух, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. — А ты… ты мог позвонить. Прислать сообщение. Но нет! Ты предпочел молчание!  
  
— Хакс, перестань. — По встал между ним и Кайло. — Он ранен.  
  
— С ним ничего такого не произошло! — Хакс оттащил По в сторону. — Видишь, он замечательно себя чувствует! Он в порядке!  
  
— У него рана на лице, — возразил По.   
  
— И все. Все! — Хакс хлопнул по стене. — У Кайло крайне высокий болевой порог.   
  
— Я чувствую боль. — Кайло наконец-то обиделся. — Я не машина.   
  
— Ему нужно остаться здесь, Армитаж, я не медик, но знаю, что после ампутаций по улицам не бегают. Необходим медицинский уход. — По видел, что его слова не доходят до Хакса.   
  
Кайло повернулся к ним спиной, и По заметил широкую повязку под тонкой больничной рубашкой.  
  
— Взрывная волна выбросила меня из номера. Рухнувший кусок стены придавил правое предплечье, сломал кость, осталось перерезать кожу и мышцы при помощи волокна. Нужно было выбраться из отеля. — Кайло обращался к По. — Сенатор считает меня мертвым. Это хорошо.   
  
— Знаешь… притвориться мертвецом только для того, чтобы сбежать от матери… — Хакс получил замечание от проходившего мимо врача и снизил громкость голоса. — Это крайне безответственно. По отношению ко мне — недопустимо. Так ты едешь домой или нет? Я чертовски устал. Жду вас в машине, но не более десяти минут. Потом берите второе такси. Или оставайся здесь и получай медицинский уход.  
  
— Прости его. — По обнял Кайло. — Он переживал.  
  
— Да, конечно. — Кайло последовал за Хаксом. — Все переживали, а я, как обычно, неблагодарный.  
  
— Тебе нельзя отсюда уходить. — По догнал его. — У тебя ожог на спине, останься хотя бы на день.  
  
— Ненавижу больницы. — Кайло шел с таким мрачным видом, что его никто не рискнул остановить.  
  


***

  
  
Звериное чувство опасности, которое спасало на протяжении многих лет, сработало, заставив Кайло стремительно направиться к выходу.   
  
Вспышка, ультразвук и толчок в спину.   
  
Кайло очнулся, лежа в коридоре. Спина горела от боли, правая рука была придавлена упавшим куском стены. Кайло потянул руку на себя и понял, что кость сломана. Он выпустил волокно из указательного пальца левой руки и рассек предплечье. Из номера слышались крики и стоны. Кайло поднялся, спазмированные сосуды предплечья все еще не пропускали кровь. Он посмотрел в провал на месте двери. Окровавленные люди тянули к нему руки, умоляя о спасении.  
  
Кайло шагнул к ним, когда произошел второй взрыв. Не такой громкий, как первый, но именно он спровоцировал пожар. Языки пламени вырывались из спальни, температура стремительно нарастала, испепеляя все вокруг. Кайло отшатнулся, понимая, что никого не успеет спасти. Он видел, как огонь поглотил секретаря сенатора, миловидную мисс Кейси.   
  
_— Мистер Рен, а правда, что вы — сын госпожи сенатор? — Мисс Кейси стреляла глазками. — Извините.  
  
Он терпеливо улыбнулся.  
  
— Зачем вам такие подробности?  
  
— Ну, вы такой, — она глубоко вздохнула, — высокий. Видный. У вас такие мышцы. Они ведь ваши?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вы эффектно выглядите. — Она едва ли не терлась об него. — У вас бывает обеденный перерыв?  
  
— Я обедаю со своим партнером.  
  
— Пообедайте со мной.  
  
Кайло видел, что она его хочет. И, если бы он был один, то удовлетворил бы ее.  
  
— Мисс Кейси, вы очаровательная девушка. Вы очень красивая, у вас чудесные волосы и глаза. Но я одиннадцать лет люблю Армитажа Хакса.   
  
Она покраснела и отвернулась._  
  
Теперь огонь сожрал ее локоны и глаза. Кайло заслонил лицо рукой и побрел к запасному выходу. Он не сразу понял, почему оставляет за собой темные следы.  
  
Кровь.  
  
Из обрубка текла кровь. Кайло вытащил ремень из брюк и перетянул предплечье выше разреза. Позади бушевало пламя, сжигая все на своем пути. Кайло шел на автомате, как делал это много лет назад, после нападения дяди.   
  
Он заставлял себя переставлять ноги, считал шаги, наблюдал за каплями крови, и упорно продвигался вперед. Уже ничего не соображая, Кайло спустился на первый этаж, вышел на улицу.  
  
Кто-то его остановил, и затолкал в машину скорой помощи, спрашивая имя.  
  
— Бен Соло, — выдохнул Кайло, потому что не понимал, где находится. Спина продолжала пылать, руку он вообще не чувствовал. Голова раскалывалась от боли, Кайло порывался встать, чтобы найти наилучшее положение. Ему сделали какую-то инъекцию, от которой он больше не мог двигаться. Боль не проходила, голосовые связки не подчинялись. Кайло хотел уснуть навсегда, чтобы ничего не видеть и не чувствовать.  
  


***

  
  
Дома Хакс продолжил ругать Кайло. По успел убрать свои подарки, чувствуя, что они сейчас будут некстати.  
  
— Я собирался напиться и отправиться к океану. — Хакс сел на стол, чего себе никогда не позволял. — Путь в один конец.  
  
— Это ужасно. — Кайло сменил больничные вещи на домашние. — Звучит неприятно. Утопленники некрасиво выглядят.  
  
— Ты бессердечный. И как я раньше этого не замечал? Мы столько лет прожили бок о бок, делили и боль, и радость. Но ты жил со мной, а я был готов ради тебя на все.  
  
— Хакс, замолчи, — попросил По. — Пожалуйста, замолчи. Ты неправ.  
  
— Я неправ? — Лицо Хакса неприятно исказилось. — Это я неправ?! Разве не ты сходил с ума от горя? Тебе нельзя волноваться.  
  
— Я не подумал, что вы… — сказал Кайло и умолк, увидев, насколько взбешен Хакс.  
  
— Вот именно, ты не подумал. Ты никогда не думаешь. Потому я целый, а ты — нет! С меня достаточно. Все равно до тебя не дойдет.  
  
— До меня дошло. Почему нет? — Кайло криво усмехнулся. — Я был оглушен после взрыва. Меня отправили в больницу, я назвал имя, которое слышал с самого рождения. Я только сегодня пришел в подобие нормы. Я не бессердечный, Армитаж. Не уходи.  
  
— Уйти? О, нет. Это будет слишком простым решением проблемы. — Хакс сменил гнев на милость. — Покажи спину, я должен видеть повреждения.  
  
— Ничего такого, кожа слезла после ожога, да и все. Заживет, как на собаке.  
  
Хакс опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы осмотреть повязку на правой руке.   
  
— Он признался мне в любви. — По уловил, что гроза миновала. Кайло удивленно взглянул на него.  
  
— Я никогда не повторяю дважды. — Хакс проверил рану на лице. — Качественно срастили края. После окончательного заживления почти ничего не будет видно. Слушай, может, тебя вообще из дома не выпускать? Целее будешь.  
  
— Какая идиллия. — По заглянул в чайник. — Нужно траву заварить.  
  
— Я сделаю, — заявил Кайло. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть после волнений.  
  
— Только не разбей… в общем, да. — По спросил у Хакса: — Когда у этого ужаса день рождения?  
  
— Девятнадцатого ноября. — Хакс напряженно следил за передвижениями Кайло по кухне. — Подари сейчас. Пока он не… уже разбил. Насколько я помню, это была третья чашка из трех. И, кажется, моя. Пожалуй, схожу в магазин за новым сервизом. Заодно проветрюсь, у меня мозг кипит. И медикаменты нужно купить, перевязочный материал. Много чего. И вообще, зря ты не остался в больнице.  
  
По взял книгу с подоконника и открыл на первой попавшейся странице.  
  
_Пошла бы у него кровь, скажем, если бы напоролся на гвоздь? И да и нет, я так думаю. Смотря где. Кровообращение останавливается. Но из артерии еще сколько-нибудь может вытечь. Было бы лучше хоронить в красном. В темно-красном._    
  
— Странно это все, — сказал По. — Ничего не понимаю. Кайло, что обозначает диагноз «бессердечие-неэмоциональность»?   
  
— Ничего такого не обозначает. — Кайло принес чайник с травами. — С таким диагнозом я мог творить разную хрень, которая приходила в голову. Приходило многое. Меня ненавидели, и я к этому привык. Из такого положения дел прекрасно извлекалась выгода  
  
— Хакс тебя не ненавидит.  
  
— Да знаю я. Знаю. Спокойная жизнь нас убивает. Раньше все было проще и лучше. Сейчас мы похожи на рыбу на берегу. Вокруг воздух, но организм не умеет его воспринимать.   
  
— Хочешь вернуться в Штаты?  
  
— Нет. После того, как щит пропал, прежняя жизнь исчезла. Хотя… можно податься в Японию или в Китай. Или шататься по Африке, там такие, как я и Хакс, востребованы.  
  
— Я отсюда не уеду.  
  
— Знаю. — Кайло налил отвар в чашку и подал По. — Пойду на крыльцо ждать Хакса.  
  
— Я с тобой. Подожди минутку, у меня есть для тебя кое-что.  
  
По вручил Кайло деревянную шкатулку.  
  
— Вытащил ее из мусора. А вот дополнение.  
  
Кайло потрясенно смотрел на украшение.  
  
— Жаль, волос мало. — Он поднес цумами-канзаши к голове. — Не хватает руки. Не могу сделать прическу. И никогда не смогу.  
  
По обнял его.  
  
— Не переживай, все наладится. Можно сделать шикарный функциональный протез.  
  
Кайло опустился на диван.  
  
— Я ни на что не способен. У меня болит все тело. Раньше я почти ничего не чувствовал, а теперь… словно открыли доступ к боли.  
  
По целовал его, загребая волосы пальцами.   
  
— Я никогда тебя не оставлю. — Он прижался к Кайло. — Никогда.   
  


***

  
  
Хакс издалека увидел По и Кайло на ступеньках крыльца. Он хотел сказать что-то особенно язвительное, но сдержался.  
  
Ветер слабо колыхал цветы в волосах Кайло, развевал полы накидки. И Хакс ускорил шаг, стремясь поскорее дойти домой.


End file.
